


travel

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug 7-14 2016<br/>day 2; travel<br/>in which the swan mills family goes on a road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	travel

"We should go on a trip."

  
"Kid, between the enchanted forest, the underworld, and your stunt in New York, I've had enough **travel** to last me a lifetime."

  
"Oh, come on! It wasn't your choice to go those places. We could pack a lunch and go to Boston for the day. It'll be like a road trip", Henry suggested.

  
Emma didn't have the heart to tell Henry that yes, she did have a choice when it came to the underworld, and she had made the wrong one. She didn't want anyone to know she thought she had made a mistake in saving Hook.

  
"I think it sounds fun", Regina chimed in.

  
"You, Madame mayor, want to go on a road trip in _my_ bug? _Voluntarily_?", Emma asked, shocked that Regina would agree to this.

  
"Well no one said anything about taking the bug."

  
"You want to drive us in _your_ car then?", Emma asked, knowing how much Regina hated driving long distances.

  
Regina glared at her, "The deathtrap will suffice."

  
"So we're actually going?", Henry asked, confirming that his ridiculous suggestion was being accepted. He was sure Regina would say no.

  
Regina and Emma looked at each other and shrugged.

  
"I guess we are, kid."  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
After hours of driving, two calls to Snow ensuring her they were safe, and four stops to use the bathroom, the three of them arrived in Boston.

  
"Hey Henry", Emma piped up as they drove through the streets of Massachusetts, "recognize this place?"  
Emma parked the car along the curb and got out. Henry and Regina followed.

  
"No, should I?", Henry asked, furrowing his brows and shaking his head.

  
Emma walked inside and headed straight for the elevator, Henry and Regina trailing behind her.

  
"Five years ago. This is where I was living when you found me", Emma smiled at her son, the three of them stepping inside the elevator.

  
Henry smiled as he recalled the night he brought Emma home.

  
Once the elevator came to a halt, they stepped off and retraced 11-year-old-Henry's steps. Emma took out her key that she still had after all these years and they stepped inside.

  
"You still own this place?", Regina asked, surprised no one new was living here.

  
"Yep. I always thought it was comforting to have somewhere to fall back on if things ever got tough."

  
Henry ran off to go look through the apartment as Emma and Regina sat on the couch, looking out the window at the city.

  
"You still think about running away", Regina said, more of a statement than a question.

  
"Sometimes."

  
"Emma, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

  
"I know."

  
Regina could tell that she wasn't about to get anything more out of Emma. So she took her hand and kissed it, showing Emma without words how much she meant what she said.  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Regina and Henry both fell asleep on the ride home. Emma looked over at Regina and realized something. Regina and Henry were her home. And with them, for the first time in her life, she realized she was _loved_.

  
She took Regina's hand in her own, the other on the wheel. Emma's touch woke Regina, and she realized their hands were intertwined. She looked back at Henry, worried he might see, and realized he was sleeping. She relaxed and looked back at Emma.

  
"Regina", Emma began quietly, "what you said earlier..."

  
Regina looked at her and squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.

  
Emma looked over at her.

  
"I'm not going anywhere either. I promise."


End file.
